Perfection
by niki230
Summary: Draco Malfoy había sido criado para siempre perseguir la perfección, por eso, no era de extrañar su alto nivel de exigencia en cuanto a buscar pareja se trataba ¿cierto? Por otro lado, debía admitir que gracias a todos los intentos de Potter por llamar su atención, el rubio pudo notar uno a uno, varios de los más grandes defectos del "perfecto" Harry James Potter. Drarry. 8vo año


**Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos ya que, aunque soy rubia, no soy JK Rowling.**

 **Este fic participaba en el reto "Citas Célebres" de La Madriguera, pero hubo un problema con mi computador que casi me da un infarto porque pensé que perdería todo mis archivos, pero acá estoy. Aunque, no logré llegar a tiempo, por lo que técnicamente ya no es participe. Aún así, estoy conforme con el resultado, así que igual opté por publicarlo a pesar de todo. Solía ser para el 5 de octubre, pero luego me resigné a no poder acabarlo cuando se me dañó a compu justo el día antes :´v, así que me tomé mi tiempo para agregarle algunas cosas más y excederme del límite de palabras. xd**

 **Espero que les guste :´v**

* * *

 _Uno aprende a amar,_

 _No cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta,_

 _Sino cuando aprende a creer en la perfección_

 _De una persona imperfecta_

 **-San Keen**

* * *

Draco Malfoy había sido criado para siempre perseguir la perfección, tanto en la estética como en todo lo demás. Por eso, no era de extrañar su alto nivel de exigencia en cuanto a buscar pareja se trataba ¿cierto? Sin embargo, sabía que no podía andar pidiendo gustos. No cuando su familia se había librado por poco de ir a Azkaban y que su apellido quedara mancillado y rebajado al nivel de una familia completa de squibs por culpa de su papel en la guerra. Draco no era estúpido, sabía que su familia había salido bien parada por poco, pero que aún así se habían convertido en una escoria para la mayoría del mundo mágico. Más bien, debía estar agradecido que aún mantenían su antigua gloria entre los grupos sociales de varias familias sangrepuras.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que era necesario si quería aportar en la reconstrucción de su reputación de antaño y que era parte del acuerdo con el Wizengamot para dejarlo libre, Draco no estaba para nada alegre con su vuelta a Hogwarts. Mucho menos le agradaba la idea de tener que volver a compartir clase con la mayoría de su antigua generación, a sabiendas de que muchos de ellos le odiaban o sentían lástima por él gracias a las declaraciones que San Potter, salvador de inocentes y ex-mortífagos arrepentidos, había hecho en su juicio. Por otro lado, la ausencia de Pansy y Blaise sólo empeoraba su estancia. La primera, había decidido irse a Francia a acabar sus estudios, a sabiendas de que todos la odiarían al saber que fue ella quien propuso entregar a Potter y el segundo, había decidido seguir sus estudios en casa, por si acaso. Por otro lado, Draco estaba consciente de que Vincent le odiaba por la muerte de Goyle, aunque él no fue quien le dijo que le lanzara una maldición asesina a Granger ni que invocara el fuego demoniaco.

Pero, volviendo al tema de la perfección en su pareja, Draco había decidido que como nadie cumplía con las expectativas y que todo ese asunto del amor era una estupidez, dejaría que sus padres eligieran quién sería su futura esposa y la nueva matriarca de la familia Malfoy. Por supuesto, eso había sido antes de que la guerra estallara y sus padres se volvieran sorpresivamente liberales en su vida personal. ¡Incluso habían roto su compromiso con la menor de los Greengrass! Así que, sin una pareja impuesta para su futuro, Draco Malfoy decidió que disfrutaría de su tranquila soltería y de la paz que traía el no tener que preocuparse por nadie más a parte de sus padres y él mismo.

Por supuesto, esa paz no le duró más que unas cuantas semanas después del inicio de su octavo año, cuando el maldito Harry Potter decidió compadecerse de su soledad y comenzar a hostigarlo. Por otro lado, Draco debía admitir que gracias a todos los intentos de Potter por llamar su atención, el rubio pudo notar (para su descontento) uno a uno, varios de los más grandes defectos del "perfecto" Harry James Potter.

* * *

 **1- Su extraña (y preocupante) manía hacia el acoso:**

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Potter?— Gruñó, volteándose para encarar al susodicho, quien sólo se detuvo también y le miró con vergüenza. Al menos tenía la decencia de hacer eso.

Harry Potter le había estado siguiendo desde que salieron de la clase de pociones, ahora dada por el soso de Slughorn, quien nunca le llegaría a su padrino ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es que acaso has vuelto a tus extrañas persecuciones de sexto año?— Espetó, frunciendo el ceño ante el silencio del otro.— Porque, te aseguro que esta vez no estoy trabajando para ningún lunático amante de las artes oscuras.

—Uh… no, no vine por eso.— Draco se habría reído del extraño balbuceo emitido por el niño-que-vivió, de no haber estado tan irritado. Así que sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja.— Quiero decir… quería saber cómo estabas. Ya sabes, por lo de Snape y…eso.

—Tu elocuencia me sorprende cada día más, Potter.— Siseó, apretando la mandíbula. Sin embargo, se había prometido a sí mismo no ser _tan_ grosero con Potter. Después de todo, le debía el estar libre de Azkaban. Aunque, él se había negado a reconocer al héroe del mundo mágico en su mansión, por lo que en realidad Potter había saldado esa deuda al evitarle la pena ¿No?— Estoy perfectamente. Snape era mi padrino, no mi razón de vivir. En todo caso, tampoco soy un meloso e inútil Hufflepuff con un corazón de plumas. Gracias.

Si Harry tenía las neuronas para notar el creciente enojo en Draco y el desdén en sus palabras, no lo hizo notar.

—Uh… bien.— Dijo, asintiendo y sonriendo levemente.— Me alegra escuchar eso…

Draco estuvo a punto de refutar, de decirle que para Potter él no había significado una mierda desde sus 11 años, cuando rechazó su mano. Pero, optó por no decir nada y asentir, antes de darse media vuelta. Si bien discutir con Potter era algo que le ayudaba a recordar buenos momentos, donde todo en su vida estaba en orden, actualmente era un dolor de cabeza discutir con alguien que parecía no tener ni la más mínima intención de devolverte el golpe. Y, sinceramente, Draco tenía mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con un Gryffindor idiota.

Sin embargo, luego de eso, los constantes acosos de Potter sólo parecieron aumentar. Los encuentros entre pasillos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Era como si el moreno supiera el lugar exacto en donde estaba Draco para aparecerse en su camino. Claro que eso era imposible hasta para Harry Potter… ¿no?

* * *

 **2- Esa molesta manía de meterse donde no le llaman**

Draco tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta 10 para no cruciar al moreno frente a él. En serio, ¿por qué tenía que entrometerse?

Sí, está bien, había sido emboscado por un grupo de Gryffindors de algún año inferior. Un grupo de molestos chamacos demasiado impulsivos para su gusto y con deseos de tomar represalias con el mortífago más cercano a ellos.

Todo habría sido mejor, de no ser porque había sido atrapado con la guardia baja y que las maldiciones punzante era tan dolorosa como la recordaba. Especialmente si te lanzaban unas tres de una. Y, para rematar, los muy malditos se habían ido corriendo luego de eso, y de gritarle "Acá no necesitamos a mortífagos como tú", claro.

Gruñendo debido al dolor, pero negándose a dejar siquiera salir una lágrima, Draco atravesó el castillo cojeando, hasta llegar a la enfermería.

—¡Por Merlín Bendito! ¿Qué te sucedió, muchacho?— Madame Pomfrey parecía estar que le daba un ataque al ver a Draco. Aunque, bueno, quizá cualquiera lo haría al ver la enorme cantidad de ronchas en la piel de Draco, subiendo por su cuello hasta parte de su rostro. Eso, sin contar la hinchazón, claro.

—M-maldiciones punzantes…— musitó, apretando la mandíbula debido al dolor.

Madame Pomfrey le obligó a sentarse, mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos sobre el rubio y le hacía tomarse varias pociones para reducir la hinchazón. El rubio tuvo que contener las muecas que el horrible sabor de las pociones le provocaban.

Entonces, Harry Potter apareció por la puerta de la enfermería, sorprendiéndose al ver al rubio sentado sobre una de las camillas. Draco agradeció mentalmente que, si bien las zonas afectadas estaban enrojecidas, al menos ya no estaban inflamadas.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó, luego de unos segundos de silencio y un corto intercambio de miradas con Draco.

—Nada que te interés, Potty.— Gruñó, apartando la mirada. Dios, que humillante…

—Joven Malfoy, sé que esto es contra su orgullo, pero… ¿Podría decirme quiénes fueron para así poder tomar las medidas necesarias?— La voz de Pomfrey fue conciliadora. Lástima que a Draco no le daba ni la más mínima intención de delatar a los idiotas. El orgullo iba primero, después de todo.

Sin embargo, Draco nunca supo cómo demonios Potter llegó a descubrir a los responsables. Lo único que recuerda es haber entrado al Gran Salón para la cena y encontrarse a esos tres de rodillas, pidiéndole de disculpas y jurándole que no volverían a cometer el horrible error de atacar a alguien que ayudó a Harry Potter en la guerra. El rubio los ignoró y levantó la mirada, topándose con una profunda mirada esmeralda. Entonces _entendió._

¡El imbécil de Potter había descubierto quiénes fueron los causantes de su visita a la enfermería y tomó represalias! Pero, ¿por qué?

No obstante, para Draco, la idea de saberse defendido por alguien y que ese alguien fuera San Potter, no le alegró nada. Ni siquiera le satisfizo lo suficiente ver a esos ineptos aún sollozando por su perdón. Por lo que, con toda la dignidad de un Malfoy, levantó el mentón y caminó a paso elegante hacia su asiento, como si el mundo le importara una mierda, y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, ignorando la molesta mirada del Gryffindor sobre él. Quizá, si habían regresado a sexto curso, pensó.

* * *

 **3- Su jodida costumbre de ir y ayudar a los que él considera desamparados (lo que va de la mano con el defecto #2)**

—Bien, jóvenes. Para este proyecto deberán unirse en parejas. Como sé que ya son lo bastante maduros para discernir al respecto, así que su pareja será de libre elección.— La clase entera se puso de pie, comenzando a buscar con quién haría el proyecto sobre la poción que Slughorn les proporcionaría después. ¿Por qué los proyectos en pareja siempre eran en la clase de pociones? ¡Le arruinaban la única materia que amaba!

Draco estaba dispuesto a dejar que todos consiguieran su parejita para el proyecto e inventarse alguna excusa para hacerlo solo. Como el hecho de que nadie le quería ahí (las marcas rojizas que Pomfrey no le pudo quitar el día anterior, le servían de prueba) o el hecho de que ya todos estaban con una pareja. Sin embargo, San Potter tenía que ir y arruinar sus planes (como siempre) al ir y decir que él sería la pareja del rubio, para sorpresa de todos. Draco incluido.

El rubio le fulminó con la mirada una vez que el moreno se sentó a su lado.

—¿A qué se debe el repentino interés en ser mi pareja de trabajo, Potter?— siseó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Había supuesto, como todos, que Harry se emparejaría con alguna de las dos comadrejas o con Granger.

—Pues… parecía que no conseguías pareja y…yo…— Draco alzó una ceja. Era la segunda vez que el idiota balbuceaba en su presencia ¿es que con la pérdida del parsel1, también había perdido la capacidad de hablar español?2— Lo que importa es que tú eres bueno en pociones y ninguno tenía pareja, entonces pensé que podríamos trabajar juntos… Después de todo ya no nos odiamos ¿cierto?

Draco apretó la mandíbula. No sabía si sentirse utilizado u ofendido. Quizá ambas. Utilizado, porque Potter decidió trabajar con él por sus habilidades en la materia (algo muy slytherin de su parte, ya que era algo que el mismo Draco haría) y ofendido ya que era obvio que el cara-rajada sentía lástima por él y su soledad.

—Mira, Potter. No sé por quién me tomas, pero ya te dije que estoy perfectamente, gracias. — bufó, de forma muy poco Malfoy, pero no le importó. — Además, no necesito tu lástima. ¿Y quién dice que por no andar por allí hechizándonos mutuamente, ahora seríamos amigos?

La mirada de Harry pareció oscurecerse, como si las palabras de Draco le hubiese dolido. Sin embargo, el rubio lo ignoró.

—Como sea, ya que estamos obligados a trabajar juntos, espero que al menos sea lo suficientemente útil para que saquemos una buena nota. — dijo, poniéndose de pie para ir al escritorio de Slughorn por la poción que les tocaría.

Harry sonrió.

—Cuenta con ello.

Draco tomó el trozo de papel con el nombre de la poción, junto a las instrucciones correspondientes y volvió al lado de Harry. El rubio desdobló e pergamino y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de la poción. ¿Veritaserum? ¿En serio? Eso era casi regalarles la nota, pensó. Después de todo, Snape le había enseñado cómo crearla durante el verano después de cuarto año, gracias a su talento innato para la materia.

—Nos vemos en la biblioteca luego de la cena, no llegues tarde. — Dijo, para luego ponerse de pie y abandonar el aula una vez que la clase terminó.

* * *

 **4- La forma en la que baja la guardia demasiado rápido (Especialmente con él)**

Draco levantó una ceja, mirando como el Gryffindor prácticamente se desparramaba a su lado.

—Llegas tarde. — dijo, volviendo su vista al libro que tenía frente a él.

—Lo siento, Hermione y Ron me retrasaron un poco…— Por supuesto, pensó. Era obvio que a los amiguitos de Potter no les haría gracia la idea de ver a su amigo en compañía de alguien como Draco Malfoy. La idea de ver a las dos garrapatas de Potter, intentando evitar que fuera con él le hizo sonreír, divertido.

—No importa, sólo fueron 10 minutos— dijo, restándole importancia al asunto y sacando el pergamino que les había entregado el viejo profesor. — Bien, según esto, debemos hacer un ensayo de, al menos, 80 centímetros de largo sobre los efectos de la poción y las consecuencias que podría ocasionar el exceso de uso. Además, debemos hacer otro ensayo de, mínimo, 120 centímetros sobre los ingredientes y la preparación, así como una muestra de la poción.

Harry asintió, mirando la pila de libros en la mesa.

—Quizá deberíamos empezar con el ensayo más corto. — Dijo, y Draco asintió, de acuerdo.

Los minutos pasaron de forma tortuosamente lenta, para incomodidad del rubio. Estar en silencio junto a Potter, no era tan reconfortante como parecía. Al menos no, si eras Draco Malfoy. Suspiró, decidido a evitarse esa tortuosa velada, cuando Harry se dignó a hablar.

—Ya acabé de leer todo acerca del Veritaserum en este libro. — Dijo, haciendo el objeto a un lado. — Iré por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?

Draco negó con la cabeza, más por orgullo (aunque no sabía por qué) que por la falta de hambre.

—Como quieras. — Harry se encogió de hombros, levantándose. — Regreso en un momento.

Draco se sorprendió cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, Potter colocó una manzana enfrente suyo. ¿En qué momento había regresado sin que lo notara?

—Sé que dijiste que no querías nada, pero llevamos casi dos horas acá, así que pensé en traerte esto. — dijo, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que Draco no notó, antes de colocar varios dulces en la mesa.

—Gracias, supongo. — Draco murmuró, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir ante la muestra de… de lo que sea, del otro. — Avance un poco en la introducción, no sé qué opinas…

Draco le pasó lo que llevaba escribiendo a Harry, quien tomó el pergamino luego de darle una mordida a su tarda de melaza.

— ¿Te he dicho que tu letra es de las más lindas que he visto?— Las palabras del moreno lo tomaron por sorpresa. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose estúpido al sonrojarse por un cumplido tan banal como ese.

El rubio sólo agradeció en voz baja, antes de darle una mordida a la manzana. Luego de eso, decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso para comer las cosas traídas por el Gryffindor y así evitar ensuciar los libros. No fuera a ser que la Lady de la biblioteca llegara a castigarlos.

Al final, el Gryffindor comenzó una plática que el slytherin se vio en la obligación de seguir, sorprendiéndose al ver lo fácil que era tener una conversación civilizada con el otro.

Luego de casi media hora de plática y unos 20 centímetros de pergamino, el moreno colocó una varita dolorosamente familiar para Draco, sobre la mesa. El rubio le miró con curiosidad por el gesto.

— ¿A qué se debe esto, Potter?— murmuró, mirando hacia la que había sido su varita, hasta que Harry se la quitó ese oscuro día en Malfoy Manor.

—Bueno, yo tengo la mía…y… sé que la necesitas más que yo. En todo caso, tú eres su dueño legítimo ¿no?— El chico le sonrió, tendiéndole la varita de nuevo. — Te la habría devuelto antes, pero siempre la olvidaba en mi baúl o te ibas antes.

Draco asintió, tragando saliva. En realidad, no sabía exactamente qué decir y mentiría si dijera que no había dado su varita por perdida el día que Potter se la quitó. Y, si era sincero, él no era de las personas que agradecían fácilmente. Mucho menos si la otra persona era tu enemigo de casi toda tu vida escolar.

—Podría hechizarte ahora mismo, ¿sabes?— Dijo, intentando sonar con la misma seguridad de siempre. La verdad, el hecho de recuperar la que había sido su varita toda la vida hasta ese fatídico día en Malfoy Manor, le había provocado una laguna mental, donde el rubio no sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos con respecto a la situación.— Digo, estamos solo. Nadie podría culparme si algo te pasara ni podrían vincularme a la varita ya que nadie sabe que me la estás devolviendo.

Harry sonrió, como si ya se hubiese esperado ese comentario, y quizás así era, el rubio nunca lo sabría.

—Porque confío en que no lo harás. — Algo en el tono del moreno le hizo notar que Potter hablaba mortalmente en serio. El slytherin le miró fijamente, intentando encontrar alguna mentira inexistente en esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué?— En verdad, a veces no entendía para nada al idiota de Potter. Es decir, ¿en qué momento le había dado motivos para que confiara en él?

—No lo sé. — Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. — Pero estoy seguro de que no me hechizarás.

— ¿Me crees incapaz de hacerlo?— el rubio alzó una ceja, ofendido.

—No. No es nada de esto…— Harry negó con la cabeza, antes de poner de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa. — Sólo que no creo que quieras hechizarme realmente. Digo… ya no me odias… ¿cierto?

Draco así se sintió enternecido por la duda y el leve temblor en la voz del otro. Casi. Sin embargo, ignoró este hecho de manera olímpica y respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿Tú aún me odias?

—No creo haberlo hecho realmente. Es decir… eras un insoportable, pero… No, no te odiaba, Malfoy. — La sinceridad con la que el moreno dijo esas palabras, hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. Sin embargo, sólo asintió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—Bien, Potter. Espero que no te moleste ser visto junto a mi presencia en público, porque necesitaremos salir de compras. — declaró, levantándose de su asiento. Harry sólo le miró de manera extraña ante el repentino (y obvio) cambio de tema. — Te espero en la entrada del castillo a las 12 p.m. No llegues tarde.

Y, dicho esto, abandonó la biblioteca bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. No quería aceptarlo, pero Potter no había sido el único en bajar la guardia esa noche. Después de todo, no todos los días Harry Potter te devolvía tu posesión más preciada y te decía que nunca te odió, realmente.

Tal vez, algún día, Draco le confesaría que él tampoco.

* * *

 **5- Su cabello y esa molesta incapacidad para vestirse bien**

Draco miró a Harry con una ceja arqueada. Ni siquiera sabía si limitarse a mirarle decepcionado, reír, llorar o burlarse. Quizá un poco de todo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— Harry le miró confundido, antes de escanearse a sí mismo en busca de algo que anduviese mal.

—Además de tu apariencia, no, nada. — Respondió con simpleza, antes de acercarse.

— ¿Tan mal está?— Potter de repente se vio apenado y debería, de todas formas. ¿Cómo podía salir tan tranquilamente con esos pantalones tan desgastados y esa camisa que era como 2 tallas más de las que debería? Eso, sin mencionar el horrible tono de azul de la camisa que no combinaba para nada con los ojos del Gryffindor (No que él se haya fijado en eso, claro).

—Mentiría si dijera que no— suspiró, negando con la cabeza. — En serio, Potter, si el mundo mágico hubiera dependido de tus increíbles habilidades para vestirte durante la guerra, estoy seguro de que ya seríamos historia.

Harry bufó.

—No hace falta ser tan cruel ¿sabes?— se quejó, despeinándose (aun más) el cabello. — En realidad, no he comprado nada de ropa nueva desde hace meses y la mayoría ha sido heredada de mi primo…

—Tienes suerte de que me siento generoso, Potter. — Comentó, sonriendo de lado. — Dile a tus amiguitos que te retrasarás.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En serio, Potter, tu nivel de IQ me sigue sorprendiendo cada día más…— bufó, rodando los ojos. — Iremos de compra, idiota. Ahora calla y agradece.

— ¿Cómo puedo callarme y agradecer?— Draco miró irritado al moreno, luego de que este comenzara a reírse a costa suya.

—Sólo calla y camina, entonces.

Draco nunca lo admitiría ni bajo _cruciatus_ , pero ese día había sido divertido. En lo que cabía, al menos. Además, los demás magos que le miraban con odio no se atrevieron a hacer o a decir nada al ver al Salvador del Mundo Mágico siendo tan amigable con su persona.

Por otro lado, ir de compras con Potter luego de encargar los ingredientes en Hogsmeade, fue bastante entretenido. Especialmente porque fue él quien le escogió la ropa a Harry. Y quien la pagó, a pesar de las quejas del otro. Por otro lado, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar arreglarle el cabello a Potter. Esa era una cosa que ni siquiera el grandioso Merlín lograría. Además, él era un mago, no hacía milagros.

—Prometo pagártelo después, Malfoy… Aunque técnicamente me arrastraste contra mi voluntad. — Draco tuvo que contenerse para no reír ante eso.

—Ambos sabemos que, en realidad, te hice un favor, Potter. — Sonrió de forma presuntuosa, aunque sin mala intención. Harry rió.

—Entonces supongo que gracias. — dijo, relamiendo sus labios. Draco, por algún motivo que no comprendía, no pudo apartar la mirada por ello. — ¿No volveremos a reunir mañana?

Draco se sorprendió ligeramente por esa pregunta. No esperaba que Potter dijera que quería reunirse con él. Al menos no como si fuese algo que de verdad quisiera tener entre en sus planes.

—Uhm… s-sí, claro. — Respondió, antes de ver a la comadreja y a Granger acercarse. — Nos vemos mañana para continuar con el proyecto, entonces. Hasta luego, Potter.

Y, como buena serpiente, huyó de ahí. Al menos, ahora Potter estaría presentable ante su persona ¿No? Draco se felicitó mentalmente por ello, camino hacia las Mazmorras, sin poder quitar la boba (pero pequeña) sonrisa de su rostro al pensar en Potter probándose torpemente varias prendas de ropa elegidas por él.

* * *

 **6- Su torpeza en pociones**

— ¡Potter!— el grito de Draco provocó que el moreno casi derramara parte de la poción caliente sobre sí.

—Draco, ¿podrías no gritarme en el oído?— Harry bufó, aún moviendo la poción y frunció el ceño. — Estoy a tu lado, no necesitas alzar la voz para que te escuche.

Draco ignoró el comentario y apartó al Gryffindor del caldero.

—Ni siquiera te habría gritado si fueses más cuidadoso. — gruñó, comenzando a remover la poción de forma lenta. — El Veritaserum debe removerse de forma lenta y cuidadosa. ¿Es que acaso no pusiste atención a nada de lo que leímos o de lo que hemos visto en clase? En serio, Potter, me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta acá.

—No hace falta que seas en brusco ¿sabes?— Harry comentó, mirando casi embobado los movimientos delicados del rubio, sin que este se percatara. — Además, nunca he sido muy bueno siendo delicado…

—Típico de un Gryffindor, la delicadeza no está en su naturaleza. — replicó, de forma desinteresada, concentrándose en la poción. Le gustaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos o insultantes (quizá para conservar algo de su antigua rutina y porque siempre era divertido cabrear a Potter), pero sin la intención de herir realmente.

—Cállate, ya sabes que nunca he sido bueno para eso…— El rubio sonrió de lado al escucharlo— Y quita esa estúpida sonrisa, que sabes que soy mejor que tú en quidditch.

—Eso no lo aceptaría ni bajo la _Imperius_ , Potter. — Negó, mirándole unos segundos, sin quitar su sonrisa. — Sólo es suerte.

— ¡Ya quisieras! Los premios de Gryffindor dicen lo contrario.

Draco lo ignoró, observando cómo la poción pasaba a un tono azulado.

—Volviendo a tu incapacidad para crear buenas pociones y a mí brillantez en la materia…— Comentó, dirigiendo su vista al moreno— Ahora sólo falta dejarla cocer a fuego lento por 28 días. El tiempo suficiente, tomando en cuenta que el proyecto se entrega en un mes. ¿Trajiste los pergaminos?

Harry rodó los ojos, pero asintió, sacando los rollos de su bolso y dos plumas.

—Perfecto. ¿Te parece bien si acabamos con lo que resta del ensayo hoy para salir de esto?— Algo en la mirada de Harry se oscureció ante las palabras del rubio, pero asintió. — Bien, comencemos.

Draco nunca aceptaría en voz alta (como muchas otras cosas) que el hecho de que esta vez se sentara casi rozando el brazo de Potter debido a la extrema cercanía de sus cuerpos, fue adrede. Total, siempre podría usar la excusa de que no podía ver el pergamino a más distancia.

* * *

 **7- Sus prejuicios**

Draco miró a Harry fruncir el ceño cuando Theo (uno de los pocos slytherins que quedaron y con quien intercambiaba una que otra palabra desde algunos días atrás) se acercó a su mesa en la biblioteca. En realidad, el encuentro no había sido importante. El chico sólo había ido a pedirle sus apuntes de Herbología de regreso.

Lo importante ahora, era el hecho de que Potter se veía de un extraño mal humor desde ese hecho que había acontecido hace más de media hora. Era irritante no saber qué demonios le picó para tener ese repentino humor de perros, pero Draco no dejaría las cosas así. No si era él quien tenía que aguantar a un Potter rabioso por Merlín vaya a saber qué.

—Muy bien…— Comenzó con su usual arrastre de palabras, llamando la atención del moreno. — ¿Se puede saber… qué demonios te sucede?

—Nada…

— ¿Nada? ¡No me vengas con esas Potter!— dijo, apretando la mandíbula irritado. — Llevas comportándote como una estúpida adolescente en sus días desde hace media hora ¿Y te crees que me voy a tragar esa mierda?

Si Potter creía que Draco le dejaría sin insistir, es que era más imbécil de lo que el rubio creía en antaño.

—Es por Theo ¿verdad?

—No confío en él…— Se excusó, sonrojándose levemente. De no haber estado tan irritado, el slytherin lo habría encontrado como algo adorable.

— ¿Por qué?— Espetó. ¿Por qué motivo el Niño Dorado desconfiaría de Nott? A diferencia de sus padres y de él mismo, el chico nunca fue mortífago. Ni había hecho algo para siquiera hacer notar su existencia (al igual que él mismo) desde su regreso a Hogwarts.

—B-bueno porque…— El rubio alzó una ceja, impacientándose. — E-es un slytherin… ¡Todos saben que no debes fiarte de ellos!

Entonces, Draco se sintió indignado. ¿Esa era una indirecta de que a pesar de llevar semanas hablando y de que él comenzaba a considerar al cara-rajada su amigo... el estúpido Gryffindor seguía sin confiar en él? Bueno, tampoco podía recriminarle nada. Él mismo no confiaría si los papeles estuvieran invertidos. No dejaba de doler, en todo caso. Además, no quería verse como un pobre hufflepuff rechazado.

—Te recuerdo, Potter, que yo también soy de esa casa. ¿O acaso eres tan ciego que ya ni distingues colores?— Gruñó, comenzando a levantarse.

—N-no me refería…yo… ¡Es diferente!— Harry se levantó también, intentando detenerlo.

— ¿En qué es diferente, según tú?— espetó, encarándolo. — En todo caso, yo soy peor que él. Soy el Príncipe de Slytherin ¿recuerdas?

Harry iba a decir algo, pero Draco le interrumpió.

—Soy el jodido slytherin que te hizo la vida imposible por años. Soy el estúpido que se dejó marcar por ese maldito lunático por unas estúpidas creencias arcaicas. Soy un Malfoy, una maldita paria en el mundo mágico. ¿Necesitas más motivos, Potty?

—Y-yo no…

—Ah, claro. Había olvidado que San Potter nunca lastima a nadie. Aunque, no sabía que ser un jodido prejuicioso era parte de tu naturaleza. — Siseó, tomando sus cosas.

—Draco, por favor. Yo no me refería…

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Potter!— Exclamó, apretando la mandíbula. — Ahora, si me disculpas, te libraré de mi presencia.

—Draco, no…

—Igualmente no debemos vernos hasta que la pación este lista, así que no te preocupes. Tu ya deficiente nota en pociones no decaerá más. Nunca permitiría que la mía lo hiciera, de todos modos. — Dijo, antes de alejarse y dejar a Potter detrás junto a sus patéticos intentos por llamar su atención. El hecho de saber que Potter era igual de prejuicioso que casi todo el mundo con respecto a su casa, le había dolido más de lo que llegaría a admitirse a sí mismo.

* * *

 **8- Lo estúpidamente fácil que le resulta ser perdonado por todos**

Pasaron varios días hasta que Draco no pudo evitar a Potter de nuevo. Bueno, no varios. El muy desgraciado lo arrinconó en menos de 3 días. En serio, ¿qué demonios tenía Potter que le permitía saber mágicamente en qué lugar del castillo estaba? Porque, no era casualidad que el muy maldito se apareciera justo cuando estaba demasiado lejos de Las Mazmorras como para correr a ellas. Además, mira que aparecerte en los vestidores de Slytherin cuando convenientemente sólo estaba él…

— ¿Qué carajos quieres, Potter?— preguntó, intentando vestirse lo más rápido posible. No era un mojigato, pero estar semidesnudo ante el chico que no soportaba en ese momento, no estaba entre las cosas que quisiese hacer. Mucho menos si quería verse tan Malfoy como merecía la situación o mínimo ser tomado en serio.

—Llevas evitándome desde lo de la biblioteca— reprochó, más serio de lo que Draco le había escuchado nunca y algo sonrojado (quizá por su semidesnudez). Lástima que él podía ignorar olímpicamente este hecho.

—No es cierto. — Sí era cierto. — Solamente que no había motivo para volvernos a ver hasta que la poción esté lista. Creía que eso alegraría a tus amiguitos.

El rubio se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho algo que podría malinterpretarse como una muestra de celos. Porque, si bien no le agradaba la idea del trío dorado todo feliz en su vida color rosa luego de la guerra, el motivo por su repentino alejamiento del Gryffindor había sido el león en cuestión. Draco no creía poder andar con alguien en plan amistad, sabiendo que esta persona nunca se fiaría de ti por tu casa. Sonaba infantil, realmente. Sin embargo, el hecho de pensar que hasta San Potter, salvador de los oprimidos y amigo de los excluidos, pensara de ese modo… le había dolido.

—Creí que eras mejor mentiroso que eso, Malfoy. — respondió, frunciendo el ceño. Quizá ofendiéndose de que Malfoy le creyera tan idiota como para darle una excusa tan poco convincente como esa.

—No estoy mintiendo. — Refutó, a pesar de saber que, en realidad, sí lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Fue por lo que dije acerca de los slytherin?— Preguntó, con una expresión arrepentida. Al parecer, Potter sí tenía algo de cerebro, a fin de cuentas. ¿Por qué otro motivo se habría alejado? ¿Por comenzar a sentir cosas que no debería por su ex-rival? Porque, sí, Draco no era estúpido y había aprendido que la negación nunca servía de nada, y que lo mejor era aceptar las cosas como eran, recibir el golpe y después sanar la herida. Además, ¡nunca sería tan inmaduro para eso!

Al final, Draco decidió apiadarse un poco y sincerarse. Claro que, no perdería su orgullo admitiendo del todo que le había dolido que hasta él pensara eso de su casa (y por ende, de él), por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Harry tragó saliva, como si quisiese decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras. Finalmente, miró al rubio a los ojos, con una mirada tan determinada, pero a la vez tímida, que provocaron que sus piernas flaquearan.

—Porque, si es por eso yo…— relamió sus labios, bajando la vista al piso. — no estaba siendo del todo… sincero, contigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En realidad, no pienso eso de tu casa… Quiero decir, sí es esa la opinión popular, pero yo… ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?— Se lamentó, mientras Draco sólo fruncía el ceño con desconcierto. — L-lo que quiero decir, es que… en realidad, no creo que todos los slytherin sean de desconfianza. Uh… admito que durante un tiempo lo pensé, cuando apenas iba entrando a Hogwarts, pero… Esa vez en el comedor…n-no sabía qué más decir y…

—Al grano, Potter. — Le interrumpió, en parte harto de ese balbuceo inconexo y en parte para ayudarle a tomar un rumbo y dejara de temblar de nerviosismo.

—Eh… sí, lo siento. — carraspeó. — Seré sincero antes de arrepentirme y diré todo lo más… directo que pueda.

Draco debía admitir que había un no sé qué en el temblor de la voz de Potter que lo hacía adorable.

—La verdad es que… estaba celoso de Theo. — Admitió, hablando tan rápido que Draco apenas y logró entender lo que dijo con suerte. Lástima que cuando miró a Potter de frente este había bajado la cabeza. — No sé…no…no me agradó la idea d verlo tan cerca de ti, con esa familiaridad que sé que nunca podré tener… Y, cuando preguntaste, no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva y saltar con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

La risa de Draco hizo que el Gryffindor levantara la mirada, temiendo lo peor.

— ¿En serio Potter? ¿De Theodore?— respondió, sonriendo levemente y acercándose, para luego hacer algo que ningún Malfoy haría: acercarse hasta él y abrazarle como si quisiese volverse una sola persona, dejándose envolver por la calidez emanada por el cuerpo de Harry. — ¿Por qué el gran Harry Potter celaría al ex-mortífago cabrón que le hizo imposible sus anteriores años del colegio?

—Creo que no sería buena idea decirlo. — Harry respondió, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, provocando que su respiración erizara la piel de Draco.

— ¿No que los Gryffindor eran los valientes de Hogwarts?

Harry resopló.

—Hasta yo sé cuando algo es una causa perdida…— Había tal resignación en su voz, que a Draco se le oprimió el pecho.

—Bien, no te obligaré a decirlo— murmuró, a pesar de estar muriéndose de curiosidad. Tomó la camisa del uniforme y se la puso, ignorante a la mirada que Harry le lanzó. — Sólo si prometes hacerlo cuando ya no lo creas "una causa perdida".

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió de forma cautelosa.

—Entonces… ¿estamos bien?— preguntó, mordiendo su labio de forma tímida. Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Sí, claro. — Respondió, luchando por no sonreír enternecido ante la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Harry.

* * *

 **9- No es buen besador (aunque aprende rápido)**

Draco gruñó, apartando de forma brusca su ensayo de Aritmancia. No podía concentrarse, y todo por culpa de Potter. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no intentaría alejarse del contrario por culpa de sus recientes sentimientos. Sin embargo, el haberlo visto de esa forma, tan cerca de la Weasley y con una familiaridad que sabía que nunca tendría con él, provocó que algo dentro suyo se retorciera. Y dolía. Mucho.

Siempre había pensado que las personas que se alejan de otra a causa de un enamoramiento eran unos inmaduros estúpidos. Pero, el haber vivido en carne propia lo doloroso que se hace ver a esa persona y saberla inalcanzable era simplemente… insoportable. No era de extrañar que alguien tan cobarde como él optara por el camino fácil y se alejara nuevamente del Gryffindor. Por supuesto, no se hacía ilusiones de que Harry lo dejara en paz. Bastaba con notar las miradas que le lanzaba en el Gran Comedor sin poder acercarse a su mesa, para notarlo. Y eso sólo aumentaba sus ilusiones de una manera agridulce.

Suspiró, caminando lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían hacia las mazmorras. Había salido de Astronomía con Gryffindor, y lo menos que quería ahora, era darle tiempo a Harry para alcanzarle.

Claramente, San Potter apareció salido de la nada para frustrar sus planes de ir a su habitación y deprimirse mirando el techo y pensando en cosas que nunca le pasarían aunque quisiera, hasta quedarse dormido.

—Malfoy. — Saludó, de forma tan fría que Draco supo que el Gryffindor estaba más molesto de lo que dejaba notar a simple vista. — Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa "evitemos al cara-rajada"

Draco apartó la mirada, sintiéndose como un niño atrapado luego de hacer algo malo. Lo cual era aún más estúpido que sus acciones anteriores, la verdad.

—No te estoy evitando, Potter. — Mentira. De nuevo. — Sólo que no he tenido tiempo de estar contigo. Mis materias para los EXTASIS son algo demandantes ¿sabías?

— ¡No me vengas con esas, imbécil!— Harry exclamó, provocando que Draco se sobresaltara. — Seré Gryffindor. Pero, no soy estúpido.

—Bueno…

—No empieces con tus juegos, Malfoy. — Draco calló, ante la intensa mirada de esos ojos verdes, ahora chispeantes de furia y… ¿dolor?

—Sólo necesitaba algo de espacio ¿vale?— se excusó, relamiendo sus labios. A Harry no le pareció desapercibido el gesto.

— ¿En serio vas a seguir viéndome la cara de imbécil?— musitó, mirándole dolido.

—No te estoy viendo la cara de imbécil. — Replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sí lo haces!— gritó, jalándose el cabello.— No me hablas desde hace días, y cuando me intento acercar, sales huyendo como si hubieses visto a la reencarnación de Voldemort.

—No es verdad…

— ¡Sí lo es, maldita sea!— De repente, el moreno calló, abriendo los ojos, horrorizado. — Ay, no… Te diste cuenta ¿no es así?

El Gryffindor gimió, revolviéndose el cabello.

—Por supuesto que te diste cuenta. ¿Por qué más sería?— Draco pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos verdes, sin entender realmente el por qué. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando Harry?— Ahora debes estar asqueado y te alejarás de nuevo ¿no? ¡Sabía que debía ser menos obvio, joder!

—Harry…— murmuró, provocando que el moreno dejara su verborrea y le mirara sobrecogido. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no… Es decir…. Ugh… ¡No entiendo nada!

— ¿Entonces no lo sabes?— musitó, mirándole esperanzado.

— ¿Es acerca de la comadreja menor? Porque si vas a decirme que están juntos, no quiero oírlo. — Declaró, antes de pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo. Harry le miró fijamente, perplejo.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Mal… Draco, yo no estoy con Ginny. — Respondió, mordiendo su labio en evidente señal de nerviosismo. — A mí… me gusta otra persona.

Algo dentro de Draco saltó de esperanza, aunque la mayor parte de su ser sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él. Porque, esa frase era altamente mal interpretable y él no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó, más frío de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Y-yo…es que… es… bueno… ¡Agh! A la mierda. — exclamó, antes de acercarse al rubio y acorralarlo contra la pared, sin siquiera permitirle reaccionar. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, cuando los cálidos labios del contrario se posaron en los suyos. Abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo la lengua del moreno contra su labio inferior. Suspiró, abriendo la boca y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Debía ser sincero, Potter no era un gran besador (¿Pero, quién lo sería cuando sus únicos besos han sido con una Ravenclaw llorosa y una Weasley?) Sin embargo, debía admitir que no estaba tan mal. De hecho, era el mejor beso que le habían dado hasta el momento. Quizá porque habían sentimientos de por medio. Aparentemente, de ambas partes. Además, él podría ser el mentor perfecto para enseñarle a Potter a besar. Después de todo, ahora que se sabía correspondido, no pensaba dejarlo ir.

* * *

 **10 -Que, a pesar de todo, siga siendo perfecto ante todos (incluyéndolo)**

Draco Malfoy se sentía furioso y… dolido. Pero, sobre todo furioso. ¡Estúpido Potter! Primero le recriminaba sus constantes evasivas, pero después iba, y hacía exactamente lo mismo. ¡Y tuvo el descaro de irse luego del beso sin siquiera decir una palabra o siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar! ¿Dónde estaba la jodida valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto presumían esos leones? Porque, en este momento Potter estaba siendo el epítome de la cobardía. Papel que se suponía, era suyo.

Gruñó, ante su intento fallido de emboscarlo. De nuevo. El muy maldito podía escabullirse tan fácil que Draco sospechaba que recibía ya ayuda de algo o de alguien. Suspiró, intentando que la furia siguiese siendo el móvil de sus acciones, porque, sinceramente, a alternativa de caer en la melancolía no le gustaba para nada. Además, aún quedaba el hecho de que debían verse sí o sí cuando la poción acabara de cocerse. Le gustara a Potty o no.

Suspiró, levantándose de su asiento para salir del Gran Comedor. En realidad, toda esa letanía de pensamientos acerca del Salvador del Mundo Mágico le habían quitado el apetito y, de todas maneras, podría ir a robar algo a las cocinas más tarde si le daba hambre. Estaba perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, cuando vio a Harry pasar junto a su dúo dorado y a la comadreja menor.

Entonces lo decidió.

Le valía un comino lo que pensara Granger, Weasley o la pelirroja de cuarta. Él iría allí y exigiría una maldita explicación. Porque, tristemente para Harry, la única oportunidad del rubio para arrinconarle se dio justo cuando estaba acompañado de su grupito. Una lástima.

— ¡Potter!— exclamó, interponiéndose en su camino de un modo tan elegante y con un rostro tan inexpresivo, que las únicas muestras de su enojo fueron sus ojos y el tono de su voz. Draco pudo observar como el moreno se paralizó y pareció sudar frío.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?— Bien, Draco no se esperaba que la primera en saltar en defensa de su héroe fuese Ginevra. Lástima por ella también.

— ¿Acaso ahora te apellidas Potter?— Le respondió, sonriendo de forma altanera como en antaño, con el veneno escurriendo en sus palabras. Ante el silencio de la pelirroja, prosiguió. — Eso pensé.

—Deja a mi hermana, Malfoy. — Ah, como siempre Ronald Weasley saltando en defensa de su pequeña hermanita. Pero qué tierno.

—Lo haría si no se metiera donde no la llaman. — Replicó, apretando la mandíbula. No llevaban ni dos minutos de discusión y la situación ya comenzaba a cansarle. Conteniendo un suspiro cansado, se volteó hacia el motivo de su aparición, quien parecía debatirse entre lanzarse un avada o desaparecerse. Qué triste que ambas cosas fueran ilegales, aunque una sólo fuese temporal. — ¿Ahora si te vas a dignar a hablar o quieres que siga persiguiéndote por todo el castillo como perro faldero?

—Detente…— La súplica de Potter no hizo nada más que aumentar su ira.

—No. No me voy a detener tú, maldito intento de Gryffindor barato. — Sisea, ignorando la mirada molesta de los Weasley y la seria de Hermione, quien parecía analizar la situación antes de decidirse a hablar. — Tú decides. O vienes conmigo o diré en frente de tus amiguitos lo que tengo que decir.

Harry tragó saliva, antes de asentir.

—Va.

— ¡Pero, Harry!

—Déjalo, Ron. Sabías que iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano. — Draco se volteó a mirar a Granger, quien parecía impasible. Ante eso, parecía como si Potter hubiese sido sentenciado a Azkaban, porque suspiró dramáticamente y tomó al rubio de la muñeca, con una mirada de completa desolación.

—Vamos. — Si Draco hubiese puesto atención a su alrededor mientras era jalado por Harry, habría notado la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione y la mirada de derrota en Ginny. Claro, y la tan placentera mueca de asco de Ron. Qué pena que sólo tenía ojos para el Gryffindor en ese momento.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la biblioteca. Bueno, al llegar a uno de los sitios más recónditos de la biblioteca.

—Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?— Preguntó, mirando al rubio con obvia incomodidad. Draco gruñó.

— ¿De qué crees?— respondió, soltando un bufido y sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz en evidente exasperación.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Fue un error, lo siento. — Balbuceó, apartando la mirada. — Me dejé llevar y yo…

—Primero te quejas de mis evasivas y luego haces lo mismo. — Gruñó, ignorando adrede sus palabras. — Después, me das el mejor beso de la vida y te atreves a irte corriendo como imbécil. ¿Y ahora dices que fue un error? En serio, Potter, acá el único error es tu capacidad de raciocinio.

— ¿D-dijiste que fue el mejor beso de tu vida?— Draco notó como algo brillaba en los ojos de Harry, junto al rojo de sus mejillas. Casi se sintió enternecido.

—Necesitas aprender a besar correctamente, pero… uh… sí. — murmuró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. — Si alguien por algún motivo de la vida, se llega a enterar de esto, lo negaré.

Harry rió, aliviando un poco la tensión en el ambiente. Draco sonrió levemente.

—Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que también te gusto?

—Hasta donde sé, no has dicho nada acerca de que te gustara.

—Oh, sí…eso…uhm…— Harry carraspeó, antes de bajar la mirada aparentemente apenado. — Tú…uhm… me gustas. O bueno, en realidad estoy enamorado de ti. S-sólo pasó…yo…ehm…

—No hace falta que sigas, Potter.— respondió, apiadándose del pobre Gryffindor que parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque nervioso. Omitiendo, por supuesto, cualquier respuesta ante la declaración del otro adrede. — ¿Sabes? Eres ruidoso, molesto, acosador, no sabes besar, metiche, con complejo de héroe, impulsivo, torpe…

Harry le cortó, dolido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vas a decirme toda mi lista de defectos luego de confesarte que estoy enamorado de…— Draco le cortó igualmente, juntando sus labios. Aunque, el contacto no duró demasiado ya que se separó rápidamente y le sonrió con burla.

—Es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás ¿sabes?— Rió, antes de mirarlo de un modo demasiado dulce para un Malfoy.— Lo que estaba diciendo era que…

Hizo una pausa, tomando el rostro del, aún aturdido, Harry y acercándolo hacia sí, hasta rozar sus narices.

—A pesar de todo eso… sigues siendo perfecto. Al menos para mí. Es extraño, pero, a pesar de todo, también estoy enamorado de ti…— Esta vez, el interrumpido fue él debido a los labios del moreno. Al parecer, esta era la velada de los besos robado. Suspiró, correspondiendo de forma gustosa, hasta que el contrario rompió la unión de sus bocas.

—Así que… Perfecto ¿eh?

—Si alguien pregunta, negaré que dije eso.— Respondió, sonriendo bobamente.

—Lo que sea— Respondió, rodando los ojos, antes de mirarle mortalmente serio y esperanzado—… ¿eso significa que somos pareja?

—No recuerdo que me hayas hecho ninguna propuesta, Potter.

—De acuerdo— Rió— Draco Malfoy… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novio?

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota.— Sonrió, soltando una tonta sonrisa de enamorado antes de abalanzarse sobre él y juntar sus labios, haciéndolos caer.

Al final, puede que Harry James Potter fuese todo un cúmulo de imperfecciones, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy había sido criado para siempre perseguir la perfección, tanto en la estética como en todo lo demás. ¿Y quién podría ser más perfecto, que la persona capaz de enamorarte gracias a sus incontables defectos?

Para Draco, una cosa estaba clara: Harry James Potter era suyo y viceversa. Le pesase a quien le pesase. Y, por supuesto, nunca dejaría que nadie los separara a partir de ese momento. Ya la pequeña Weasley y todas las jodidas fans del Niño Que Vivió podían irse olvidando de sus bobas fantasías con el moreno.

—¿En qué piensas?— Preguntó Harry, luego de separarse del beso.

Draco relamió sus labios, antes de sonreír y apoyar el rostro en su pecho.

—En que no dejaré que te separes de mí. Nunca.— Respondió, levantando la mirada.

—Me alegra que pensemos igual, entonces.— Rió, acariciando de forma distraída el cuello del contrario y halándolo hacia sí para volver a unir sus labios. Aparentemente, Draco no había sido el único en caer adicto a los besos del otro.

* * *

 **¿Alguien más notó el cambio paulatino de Potter a Harry? :´v**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1-Se supone que Harry, con la muerte de Voldemort y su conexión con él, perdió la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes.**

 **2-Sé que son de Inglaterra y ahí hablan inglés, pero el fic es en español, so…**


End file.
